Therapy Dog
by The Celestial Tiger
Summary: Would Inuyasha make a good Therapy Dog? The answer lies herein. Please R&R.
1. Dilemma

**Therapy Dog**

**The Celestial Tiger's Notes:** The other day I was cuddling with my dog and I thought to myself, she'd make a great therapy dog with how sweet she is. Now don't ask me how I made the leap from there to Inuyasha, since he is typically neither sweet nor loving. Somehow, though, my thoughts made the cavernous jump to the question, would Inuyasha make a good therapy dog? Thus, this story began to churn about in my mind until, at last, I could not ignore the persistent demand of my imagination to sit down and write it out. Strange? Yes. A bit over the top? Perhaps. Cute? Most definitely! Enjoy.

* * *

**Dilemma**

Inuyasha bounded angrily towards the well, frowning sourly as he considered which diatribe he should yell at Kagome first. She was supposed to have returned that day…in the afternoon, after school let out. It was approaching evening and despite everyone else's insistence that he remain patient, he couldn't tolerate waiting around for her any longer. If she wasn't going to bother to show, he was going to go and drag her back. And he had a piece of his mind to share on the matter while he was at it. He leapt down the well, reappearing in Kagome's era and headed toward her bedroom window.

As he approached the house, Inuyasha noted with resentment that Kagome's bedroom light was on. So she wasn't in trouble or danger…she just hadn't come. He growled furiously and shot up to her window, peering in and cutting his eyes acidly upon seeing her lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. He was going to slam her window open and startle her but it was locked. This only served to make him angrier and he pounded on the frame as hard as he could without breaking anything.

Kagome did jolt in surprise. She jumped up, shocked and a bit annoyed. What was Inuyasha doing here and what right did he have to look so angry? Then it dawned on her…she had said she'd be back today. She sighed heavily and unlocked the window, bracing herself for the explosion that was sure to accompany his entrance. Certainly enough, she didn't have to wait long.

"**_What in hell's the matter with you! We've been waiting for you all day and you're at home, lying around! You better be sick or something, because…"_ **Inuyasha paused in his tirade when he noticed that Kagome looked very troubled. Normally she got defensive and yelled right back at him, but this time she was quiet and sullen. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah so…uh…why didn't you come?" There was still annoyance in his tone but he was far more subdued.

Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha. Something happened and I forgot."

Inuyasha bristled slightly. She forgot! How could she just forget! Still, the look in Kagome's eyes made him restrain himself. "What happened?" he asked somewhat impatiently, an irritated edge still lining his voice.

Kagome took a deep breath. "When I got back to school, I found out that in order to graduate I have to do some community service. You know…helping other people who are in a bad situation. I have to stay here until it's done."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "What does going and helping poor people have to do with getting an education?"

"It's to teach social responsibility," Kagome replied, sitting down heavily on her bed. "And not all areas of volunteer work involve poor people. At least…mine doesn't," she said, her voice getting disconsolately quiet as she stared at the floor.

Inuyasha tilted his head, looking slightly concerned. "What could you possibly be doing that's making you so upset?"

Kagome looked back up at him. "I'm volunteering at the hospital…in the ward for terminally ill children." Her voice cracked. "I'm supposed to just keep them company…spend time with them and cheer them up." She looked back down at the floor again. "But…it's so sad. And I feel so helpless. I wish I could do something…something better than just sitting there and reading a book to them."

Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. "You mean…these kids are dying?" Kagome nodded solemnly. "Of what?" Inuyasha asked, sounding genuinely troubled.

"Various things. Cancers…degenerative diseases…slow but unstoppable failure of vital organs…they're not contagious or anything…but it's hard to be around them because I feel so inadequate."

Inuyasha looked slightly confused. "Human kids die all the time in my era…but I thought the medicine in your time was better."

"Well, it is…but…some things still just can't be cured." Kagome sighed deeply. "Kids shouldn't have to go though things like that. They're all sad…even when they're smiling, you can see the sadness in their eyes. I just wish I could do something to truly brighten their spirits."

Inuyasha shifted again. "So…how long do you have to do this?"

"Two weeks," Kagome said through a sigh.

Inuyasha's expression hardened. "Two weeks! You mean we have for wait for two weeks for you to come back?" he griped.

Kagome frowned at him. "No! I've already done a week since I've been back here. Let's see, tomorrow's Saturday so it's more like one more week."

Inuyasha sniffed indignantly. "Still…that's one week longer than you promised."

Kagome began to get annoyed. "Look, Inuyasha," she said sharply. "This is beyond my control. I didn't count on this when I made those plans! It's hard enough without you trying to make me feel guilty about it! Think about someone else for a change! Or should I just go in and tell those poor dying children that what **_you_** want is more important than they are!"

Inuyasha frowned sulkily, his ears flattening slightly. "Of course I don't want you to tell them that! Stay here…I don't care!" He sniffed indignantly. She made it sound as if he didn't have a heart at all!

Kagome's expression softened when she saw that Inuyasha seemed a little hurt by her implication. She knew that what she had said wasn't completely fair. She had seen the softer side of him…she knew that he hated to see the innocent suffer. She wanted to apologize, but decided to opt for a placation instead. "We'll hunt for jewel shards the moment I come back, ok?" she offered sweetly.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his back to her, trying to appear indifferent. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Kagome smiled gently. "Well…I need to start my homework since it'll probably take me the entire weekend to get it all done. You're welcome to stay if you want, though."

Inuyasha shot her a surly glance over his shoulder. "I have better things to do. Just make sure you're back after a week," he grumbled and then jumped back out of her window and away back toward the well, still nursing slightly wounded feelings.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She had far too much to think about to cater to Inuyasha's peevishness tonight. She pulled out all of her school books and then made a face at the rather munificent spread of homework in front of her. Still, she decided she would much rather think about homework than all of those little children in the hospital. She sighed heavily and plopped down, snatching up a pencil and piece of paper and digging into her first assignment. At least for now, it kept her from thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**Additional Notes:** Yeah, you know where it's going. Pretty obvious. But it'll be sweet. 


	2. Inevitability

**Inevitability**

Kagome woke the following morning at her desk, her head resting on her folded arms as a pillow. She sat upright stiffly, grimacing at the kink in her neck and shoulders. She stretched cautiously, afterward surveying her desk for a reminder of what she had gotten done before she had fallen asleep. Three books were neatly stacked to one side, the area of her desk she had designated for finished homework. She almost smiled with satisfaction but then noted that the 'unfinished' pile was more than twice as big.

With a somewhat defeated sigh, Kagome stood slowly and stretched the rest of her body, rolling her shoulders and neck one last time for good measure. She then took a quick shower and got dressed, trying to force her mind to remain blank and unthinking. She had to go back there today…to the dozen or so little faces that gazed at her with worries and fears that shouldn't hide behind the eyes of any child.

Kagome ate breakfast only to prevent from being hungry later. She really didn't feel much like eating at all, her appetite quelled by melancholy. She then stalled leaving until the last moment, finding little things to do until her mother finally urged her out of the door. Once on her bike, Kagome had no choice but to focus on the task at hand. She headed toward the hospital, her heart sinking and her stomach knotting up. Reading books wasn't enough. Arts and crafts weren't enough. She longed to do something special for the children but there was nothing in her power to do. It broke her heart.

- - - - -

Souta kicked his legs merrily and hummed loudly as he munched on his breakfast. Kagome had left about 10 minutes ago and he felt like he could be a little more rambunctious without her reprimanding him. Buyo sat beside his chair and stared at him, hoping for a handout. Souta picked a piece of meat out of his breakfast and held it out for Buyo but before the cat could raise up to get it, a clawed hand snatched it instead.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Souta, once he had identified the owner of the hand. Buyo, however, was far less happy to see his tormenter and meowed plaintively at the theft of his handout.

Inuyasha ignored the cat swatting at his leg and scarfed the food in one swallow. "Hey, this is pretty good!" he said and eyed Souta's breakfast.

Souta placed his hands over his plate as if shielding it. "This is my breakfast!" Then he shouted toward the kitchen, "Hey, Mom, do we have any more food for Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head around the corner. "Oh, hello dear!" she greeted sweetly. "What a pleasant surprise! Of course, there's plenty." She disappeared and then reappeared moments later with a large plate of food for Inuyasha. She placed it in front of him and smiled. "You eat up now. I'm going to go finish cleaning up and then I'll be back." She then returned to the kitchen and the sounds of running water and clinking dishes followed closely afterward.

Inuyasha was not shy. He dug in with the voracity of a starving animal. Cooked food seemed so bland in his time compared to the seasonings that were used in Kagome's era and he couldn't seem to get enough whenever he got the chance to eat it.

Souta stared at him for a moment and then suddenly looked confused. "Hey, why are you here anyway? You didn't come just to mooch breakfast, did you?"

"O'coursh not," Inuyasha muttered through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and then looked at Souta. "Where's Kagome?"

Souta looked disappointed. He had hoped that Inuyasha had, by some crazy chance, come to see him. But when had Inuyasha ever come for his sake? He sighed resignedly. "Kagome left for the hospital about 10 minutes ago."

Inuyasha frowned. "Damn…I wanted to talk to her."

Souta took another bite of his food. "About what?" he asked inquisitively.

"Man, you're nosey!" Inuyasha remarked as he wolfed down the last bit of his food and rose to his feet. Buyo, who was still sitting on the floor in hopes of a handout from Souta, hissed softly at Inuyasha as he stood. Inuyasha suddenly snatched the cat up and held him up by his front legs so that he dangled at eye level. He grinned sadistically and then growled in Buyo's face.

Buyo offered a cat growl back in return and struggled to emancipate himself, but to no avail. Inuyasha chuckled somewhat wickedly and swung the cat back and forth. He seemed very amused and nearly forgot about Souta altogether.

"Hey!" Souta protested loudly. "Don't hurt him!"

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed indignantly. "I'm not gonna hurt him!" He dropped Buyo and the cat fell the distance to the floor, landed on his feet and scampered off, his ears flat and his tail puffed out in anger. Inuyasha huffed. "Besides, he started it."

"Actually, you did," Souta corrected. "You took the food I was trying to give him."

"Keh…" was all Inuyasha offered in return, flicking his ears in dismissal. He then picked up his empty plate and made his way into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi was putting dishes away.

She regarded him with a warm smile. "How was it? Did you get enough to eat? There's still plenty more if you're still hungry."

Inuyasha set the plate down on the counter and grinned. "I'm fine." Mrs. Higurashi always tried to feed him until he popped. And he wouldn't deny that the doting was really nice. "Thank you very much for breakfast," he added politely and bowed as his own mother had once taught him to do. He then turned to go.

"Oh, you're most welcome dear…are you leaving already?" She picked up his plate and began to wash it as she spoke.

"Yeah, I…have something to do," he said, trying to sound offhanded.

"Well, take care and don't be a stranger! Come back anytime." She gave him a tender mom-smile.

Inuyasha's expression softened. Mrs. Higurashi was always kind and caring and treated him as if he belonged in the family. It was the closest thing he'd ever found to having his own mother. Perhaps that was why he found himself visiting more often than he used to. He made a mental note to come back at least a couple of times during the evenings this next week. Since Kagome was stuck here for that duration anyway, he figured he may as well make the best of it.

"Bye," he said sweetly and then began to make his way to the back door, passing Souta again on his way out. "Bye kid," he said with a casual wave.

"Bye, Inuyasha!" Souta replied with a smile. "Hey, next time you come, you wanna…I dunno…hang out?" he offered.

Inuyasha stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Hang out?"

"Yeah…you know…do something together…like watch TV or something." As obnoxious as Inuyasha could be sometimes, Souta still found himself looking up to him…like the older brother he never had.

Inuyasha shuffled his feet. "Uh…I guess." He wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of being the object of a child's affection. It wasn't that he didn't like Souta, he just didn't feel like he could relate very well.

Still, this answer seemed to satisfy Souta, whose eyes had lit up at Inuyasha's acceptance, however reluctant it might have been. "Cool! Later then!"

Inuyasha responded with a somewhat lop-sided and hesitant smile and then retreated out of the house. Once outside, he snuffed out the smells of the interior of the house that still lingered in his nose and then deeply breathed in the outdoor air. Kagome's scent was easy to find. It always had been but today it was heavy with sorrow and he found himself unable to resist responding to it.

She was out in her giant village, and he didn't have a disguise…not even a hat. Nevertheless, two steps and a bound later he was tracing her scent through the city, not really giving thought to what he would do when he found her. He just had to find her. That was all he knew for the moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Additional Notes:** Crappy editor! So do it denies me my horizontal rule today...I can't wait to see what snafu it has in store for me for next time! Needless to say, that's why the strange dashed lines as a separator. Now...on to the real comments...

I know this seems slow but there is a reason for the seeming mundane events of this chapter. It's to show some of the facets of Inuyasha, which do play an important part in the upcoming events. Plus I like cuteness and wanted to write some. And yes, the scene between Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi is reminiscent of the interaction between those two in "Mission…" for those if you who have read it. I love the concept of Mrs. Higurashi kind of being like a second mother-figure for Inuyasha and though it's not quite as prevalent in this story, I still wanted to put some in. Is there anything else I should say? Probably so, but my brain's not working. Finishing this chapter was arduous enough. 4 hours of sleep just isn't sufficient to sustain mental capacity. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	3. Consequence

**The Celestial Tiger's Notes:  
**I wanted to go back and edit this chapter to add a little more and something went really funky so I ended up having to repost it altogether. Sorry if you've already read it. It does have a little more content now though, particularly toward the end, so rereading it wouldn't be a complete repeat. Please do drop me a review though. It's kinda discouraging not to get any feedback.

**Original chapter notes:** Ok, I just want to say that if there's anything in this chapter that doesn't quite seem true to reality, just remember that's why they call it fiction. For example, I have no idea how Japanese hospitals are set up so I am conveniently adding things for my own purposes. I'm just going to call it "creative license" and leave it as that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha traveled over the tops of buildings, careful to avoid being seen by the people bustling through the streets below. He followed Kagome's scent all the way to a very tall, stark looking building, landing on its roof and pausing briefly to figure out how to get in and to Kagome without drawing attention. He sniffed around until he found a shaft just large enough for him to crawl into. As soon as he removed the cover, the smells of medicines, sickness and death assaulted his nose. Still he pressed onward, determined to find Kagome. 

He crawled on all fours, peering through vents into small rooms with people in beds. Some had all manners of contraptions around them with wires going down their throats, into their arms and other places that Inuyasha didn't even want to know about. 'This is the advanced medicine Kagome talks about?!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked down on a particularly apparatus-laden patient. 'It looks more like torture to me! I don't see how **_that_** could make anyone better!'

On and on he crawled, around corners and down inclines, cursing the size of the buildings in this era. He had lost Kagome's scent. It had been completely quelled by the overwhelming smells of everything else. He was about to lose his patience when he happened to hear the name Higurashi rise up from the vent nearest him. He scampered over to it and peered down to see two people talking.

"Kagome Higurashi?" chimed the young woman's voice. "Yes, she's in the ward now. Why?"

"She needs to sign this form," replied a male. "But I didn't want to go all the way to the ward if she wasn't there."

"She's there."

Ok, thanks!"

With that, the man began to walk away. Inuyasha grinned. 'Perfect!' He followed the man from within the duct system until, as they drew closer, he finally picked up Kagome's scent again. He then sped up, passing the man overhead as he headed toward the origin of the scent.

The man paused and looked up briefly, an odd expression on his face. "Hmm…sounds like the air system's knocking again." He listened for a moment more but didn't hear anything else. "Maybe not," he shrugged and continued onward.

In the meantime, Inuyasha had come upon the room that Kagome's scent was rising from. He stopped, inhaled deeply and then leaned down and looked through the vent. It was a much larger room than some of the others had been. In it were 10 children, who looked to be drawing and coloring pictures. He was looking over them in curiosity when Kagome stepped into his line of sight.

She stood there trying to smile a supportive smile but in her eyes was the same sadness that had prickled at Inuyasha all along. As she walked from child to child, her posture indicated that feeling of helplessness. She finally centralized herself among the children and forced a pleasant demeanor back onto her face. "Ok, it looks like everyone's finished with their pictures…how would you guys like me to read you a story?" she asked, holding up a thin blue book. The children's faces all lit up and they cheered, abandoning their pictures and beginning to make their way over to an area of the room that had beanbag chairs arranged in a semicircle. Most moved slowly, a few laboriously, and Inuyasha's ears drooped as he watched them struggle just to walk the short distance to the reading area.

Kagome's eyes trembled as she watched them and she looked like she might burst into tears at any second. Fortunately, she received a welcome distraction when the man who had led Inuyasha in the right direction arrived with the form for her to sign. She walked over to him and spoke with him for a moment about what the form was about. Inuyasha didn't pay attention to their dull conversation. He was still watching the children as they finished making their way to the semi circle, most of them standing by uncertainly as they waited for Kagome.

As he surveyed them, he could hear some irregular heartbeats and raspy breaths coming from a few of them. He had a tendency to take for granted the perfect health that his demon half afforded him. But he thought about the frailty of the human form that he was forced to endure at the new moon and how much things affected him in those times. He remembered being poisoned by spider demons once when he was in his human form. It was a horrid feeling, his mortal body deteriorating from the inside. He had been grateful to have his demon powers restored to him in the morning. All he had to do was last until the dawn. But these children had to wake up every day with whatever was poisoning their bodies. They had no reprieve. Their hope did not rise with the dawn of a new morning. Inuyasha found himself disheartened as he thought about it all.

Inuyasha's thoughts were distracted however when Kagome finally signed the form and thanked the man who had brought it. He then left and she made her way to the stool in the middle of the semicircle. Some of the children were still standing about and she smiled and held out her hands to indicate the chairs. Come on!" she beckoned sweetly. "Everybody…sit."

Inuyasha's ears twisted back against his head in horror. "Oh no…" he whimpered. But there was no stopping it. The charm around his neck reacted whether she directed that cursed word at him or not. Within a second, the crushing weight pulled him irrevocably downward. Inuyasha uttered a dismayed cry as he the vent panel gave way and he went crashing to the floor, right into the middle of the hospital ward, drawing eleven pairs of wide, startled eyes.


End file.
